


The Military Ball

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [32]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forced Orgasm, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake jensen and ofc, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Songfic, The Losers - Freeform, army ball, military ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake and Claire attend the military ball together, and Jake has an important surprise up his sleeve for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take credit of any sort for the song Bed by J. Holiday used in the story.

“If I was sitting in a bar, would you come up and sing to me like that?”  Claire asked Jake thoughtfully, not taking her eyes off of the television.

They were spending a rainy night in watching the movie Top Gun.  To be specific, Claire was watching it while Jake laughed and picked it apart.  He had come in and just wanted to be close to her so he tolerated the movie.  He had his head in her lap laying perpendicular to her, curled up in his massive king sized comforter.  She was stroking his hair absentmindedly as they watched.

“With that song?”  He looked up at her his eyes heavy with drowsiness.

“Yes.”

“No, no I would not.”  He made a face, shaking his head.

“Wow, thanks.”  She chuckled.

“Well hold on, I can do better than that.  Ever hear the song called Bed?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

He sang the chorus of the song for her, looking up at her.

 _“Wanna put my fingers through your hair,_  
wrap me up in your legs,  
and love you till your eyes roll back.  
Then I’ma rock your body, turn you over,  
Love is war. I’m your soldier.  
Touchin’ you like it’s our first time.”

Claire swallowed hard as she watched him sing.  The combination of his voice and the words were like a drug that sent sparks shooting through her.  “Wow.  I think that song would definitely work some magic on me.”  She said, continuing to play with his hair as he laughed.

“What part did it for you?”  He asked impishly.

“You know what part.”  She said.

“I want to hear it.”  He flipped over and leaned up, his smile replaced with a sultry look.

“You’re my soldier.”  She said, her voice a whisper as he leaned toward her, his lips inches from hers.

“Damn right I am.”  He said, his voice low and husky.  He brushed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes, leaning into him.

He lay back down on her lap with a grin, “Maybe I’ll play it sometime.”

“Maybe you should.”

“In the boudoir.”

“I got that.”  She said with a giggle.

He laughed and settled in to her again grabbing her hand.  The movie progressed and Jake looked up at Claire as the love scene started.  He studied her for a minute or two before he made face and laughed, picking on her.

“Ooooh he’s so dreamy.  Take my breath awayyyyyyyyyy.”  He sang in terrible falsetto.

“You’re a mess.”  She said, shaking her head.

“You actually like this song?”  He looked up at her.

Claire got quiet and watched the movie, ignoring him.  He looked up and his mouth opened in surprise.

“You do?  You DO!  You love this cheesy shit!”

“It’s not cheesy.”  She said defensively.

“Maybe I should play THIS in the boudoir.”  He said kissing the back of her hand.

“Maybe you should, and maybe you’ll get the best sex of your life.”

“Oh no she di’in’t.”  Jake laughed as he sat up.

He looked at the screen thoughtfully and became quiet for a while.

Claire could see his wheels turning and kept glancing at him from time to time.

“So…”  He said hesistantly.

“More boudoir songs?”  She asked, teasing.

“Nah.”

“What’s wrong, you look weird.”

“Thanks a lot.

“Not like that.  What’s up?”

“So there’s this Army ball thing and I try not to go to because Pooch and Cougar usually find me dates who end up leaving with other guys, or else they drag me around showing me to their friends and don’t listen to me, or—“

“Wait, what?”  Claire narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Wanna go to the prom?”  He looked over and smiled sheepishly.

“The prom?”

“You know, dancing and stuff.  But I can’t dance I don’t think.”              

“English!  I’m so confused.”  Claire said, getting annoyed at the confusion.

“There is an Army ball coming up and I’d like to take you!  Oh my God!”  He said in frustration.

“Well I’d love to go!”  She snapped back, glaring at him.

“Don’t yell at me.”

“Don’t snap at me.”  She replied.

They turned to the screen again, watching the move for a few minutes.

“So, this ball.”  She spoke finally, turning to him.

“Yeah?”

“Is it a formal thing?”

“Yeah, I have to wear my dress greens.”  He shrugged.

“Dress greens?  Like a uniform?”

He nodded and grimaced, “I hate it.  The suits stiff and itchy and the shoes hurt.  I feel weird in suits.

“Oh really?”  She moved position on the couch and was laying with her head in his lap now facing him.

“Yup.”

“I’ll bet you look handsome in a suit or formal uniform.”

“I guess.” He shrugged making a face.

“Damn it all for looking nice in a suit, it must be terrible.”

She looked up at him as she rubbed his stomach, lifting his shirt and stroking his warm lightly haired belly up to his chest.  She fingered his chest hair a little and watched for a reaction.  He seemed distant and she couldn’t figure out the sudden change of attitude.

He looked down finally and smiled, “Hello down there.”

“So I have to get a dress and all that stuff to dress up for my man?”

“Yup.”

“Will Pooch and Jolene be going?”

“I think so.  Cougar and his woman of the month too I think.”  He wiggled and grunted at her fingers on his chest beginning to wiggle, “That tickles.”

“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

She leaned up and kissed his stomach in apology, moving lower with each peck.

“Having fun, Miss Frisky?”  He chuckled, watching her, dry mouthed, as she moved lower.

She turned her attentions to his zipper and looked up at him provocatively as he adjusted his position on the couch, spreading his legs apart wider as she scooted off the couch and between his legs.  She undid his pants with one hand as the other smoothed up and down his thigh.

“Take my breath awayyyyyy.”  She sang to herself, teasing him with a laugh as she reached into his boxers.

“I’m sorry for mocking that song.”  He breathed, reaching for her hair as he rested his head on the back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Jake had been called away on a mission so it was just Claire for a few days at the house.  She took advantage of the time to prep for the upcoming ball after Jolene had talked Claire into going gown shopping with her.

“Do you know what you want to wear?”  Jolene asked, glancing at the small pile of photos Claire was holding.

“I’m not sure.  Am I supposed to match his suit?  I don’t want to look trashy, but I want to be comfortable too.”  Claire sighed loudly, “I don’t know what to wear.”

“Wear whatever you like, but make sure it has some class to it.”  Jolene offered.

“I haven’t worn a dress since the prom.”  She said thumbing through photos of dresses of various designs and colors.

“It’s a fun night, you’ll like it.  Dancing, dinner, time away from babies who spit up all over you and don’t let you have a full night’s sleep.”  She looked over at Claire with a happy smirk, “Ooh sorry, did I say that out loud?”

Claire laughed as Jolene pulled into a parking lot, “I miss my PJ time.”

“Well please, be my guest.  Whenever you want time, just call me.”

They pulled into the parking lot and Claire looked over at Jolene.  She

“Did Jake seem a little off to you the last time you saw him?”

“I don’t think so, but I’m pretty sure he checked out my ass though.”

“He’s an ass man.”  Claire said casually.

Jolene rolled her eyes, “Oh okay.  Well then no, he seemed fine to me.  Why?”

“He’s been acting off and has started being goofy like when we first met.”

Jolene shrugged as she grabbed her purse, “I wouldn’t worry.  I didn’t see anything odd if that helps.”

Claire unbuckled her car seat and they got out of the car.  Jake had bad luck at these balls, he had told her.  Maybe that’s what the problem was.

* * *

 

“I’m not finding anything.”  Claire complained later as she started to slip on some shapewear.  She had tried on at least fifteen dresses, and none of them seemed right.

“I told you to find what _you_ like, not what you think he’s going to like.”  Jolene scolded, holding a deep purple dress over the dressing room door.

“I can’t breathe in this thing.”  Claire said, pulling on the shapewear and cursing as it slipped from her fingers and snapped painfully on her skin.

“You’re used to t shirts and jeans, you’ll get used to it.”

“How do I pee in this thing?”  She grimaced, looking in the mirror at her reflection.  She knew she was being whiny now from frustration and didn’t care.

“Claire!  Just put the damn dress on.” Jolene laughed.

“This is the last one.  I can’t do this anymore.  Maybe I just shouldn’t go.”  She grumbled under her breath.

“You’re going.  Jake always has the worst times at these things and he’s probably excited to finally take someone decent.  Did you know one girl even left with Cougar once?”  She let go as Claire pulled the dress over the door.

“No!  That’s terrible.”  Claire cringed holding the dress against her as she looked in the mirror.

“I’m glad he finally found someone that makes him happy.  You both belong together.”  Jolene leaned on the wall outside of the dressing room and tapped a foot on the wall.  “He’s like a brother to me but you need to know he’s a socially awkward dork.”

“I know.”  Claire said dreamily with a smile, holding the new dress up.  She raised her eyebrows in interest at the garment as she began to slip it on.

“Just try that one.  I have a feeling, you’re going to love it.”

The saleslady came over and addressed Jolene.  “How’s she doing in there?”

“I think this is the one.  Claire come on already!”

“I don’t know...”

“Get out here.”

“Fine!”  She opened the door and stepped out and Jolene and the saleslady both gasped.

The dark purple colored dress complimented her skin and hair, emphasizing her brown eyes.  It was bare one one shoulder with a wide sleeveless strap on the other.  A full floor length skirt with chiffon layered over it gave it a flowing look.  The dress was fitted but not too tight, it clung to curves and was, most importantly to Claire, comfortable.

“Claire, it looks amazing!”

“Young lady, you look spectacular.  Is this for the Army Ball you said?”  The older woman walked to Claire to help her adjust the dress in various places.

“Yes.  My boyfriend’s taking me.”  Claire smiled shyly.

Jolene squealed.  “Ooh you look gorgeous!  Get this dress, this is the dress!”

“It isn’t too much?”

“No, it’s you!  Has Jake seen you in dresses before?”

“No, just my usual.”

“He’s going to go crazy.  You look amazing!”

“Okay.  I’ll take it then.”  Claire smiled and then started to grin, looking at herself in a mirror.

“Great!  Now we just need to get shoes.”

“Nooooooo!”  Claire complained.

The saleslady chuckled and quietly excused herself to go get a garment bag for Claire’s dress.

“Come on whiner, you can’t wear sneakers to the ball.”

Claire let out a groan and closed the dressing room door to change.  She looked at herself in the mirror again and grinned.  It really was a beautiful dress and she felt beautiful wearing it.  She pulled her hair up and struck some poses, smiling to herself.

“We should to go soon, I don’t have the sitter all day.”  Jolene reminded.

“Coming.”  She said quickly undressing.  She gave herself a final look in the dress.  Jake was going to flip when he saw her.

* * *

 

Later that evening as she was finishing reloading the dishwasher, Claire’s text notification went off in the other room and she eagerly hurried to grab it.

_Jake:  Hey sexy girlfriend!_

_Claire:  Hey back!  Guess what???_

_Jake:  What??  Ooh before you answer, I have to show you something!_

Claire waited and a photo of Jake grinning broadly with a tiny monkey on his shoulder popped up on the screen.  Then another with Pooch, Jake and the monkey in a selfie together.

_Claire:  OH MY GOD!  Look how tiny!  How did you get it on your shoulder?_

_Jake:  Pooch and I were feeding it and it finally got the nerve to hop up on me._

_Claire:  OMG Jake, bring it home!  I want one!_

_Jake:  I can’t, we had to let it go.  I tried though but Clay said no._

_Claire:  Aww, okay._

_Jake:  So what is your news?_

_Claire:  I found a dress!!!!_

_Jake:  Really?  Can I see??_

_Claire:  Nope.  It’s a surprise._

_Jake:  Then why did you tell me?  Tease.  :P_

_Claire:  Because I love it, it’s so pretty and I’m excited!_

_Jake:  You’re so pretty._

Claire laughed and leaned on the counter.

_Claire:  Thank you.  You’ll be home in time for this right?_

_Jake:  You afraid I’ll stand you up?_

_Claire:  No.  Maybe._

_Jake:  This time tomorrow night we’ll be almost home._

_Claire:  Ok.  Oh and thanks for changing my ringtone to ‘I Just Had Sex’.  I was at the shoe store today and nobody was impressed._

_Jake:  LMFAO!!!!!_

_Claire:  Jake!_ Claire rolled her eyes and laughed.

_Claire:  And what’s with the note on the bathroom mirror??_

_Jake:  What note?  ;)_

_Claire:  You know the note.  And yes, I’ll consider it.”_

_Jake:  Special birthday sex for meeeeee!  Hey text me in an hour.  We can talk dirty._

_Claire:  Soot.  Grime.  Dust bunnies.  Oh my God Jake mildew get me so wet!  Yes!!  Yes!!_

_Jake:  Smart ass._

Claire giggled and typed.

_Claire:  It has to be quick, I have a busy day tomorrow._

_Jake:  Oh I’ll be quick.  I’m missing you A. LOT._

_Claire:  Ooh sweet talker.  I’ll be back in 10 minutes.  How’s that?_

_Jake:  Deal._

Claire hurried and closed up the house for the night and went upstairs to finish her conversation with Jake.  She passed the garment bag holding her dress and new shoes on the chair and smiled.  The more she thought about the Army Ball, the more excited she was becoming.


	3. Chapter 3

“Claire you’ve been up here all day getting ready.  I need a shower too, so scoot!”  Jake shouted into the bathroom, the steam fogging his glasses as he tried to get a glimpse of his girlfriend’s silhouette from behind the shower curtain.

“No!”  Claire looked toward at the doorway from behind the curtain and continued to shave her legs.

“Get out or I’m coming in!”  He warned, his voice closer to the curtain.

“Go away, I’m having me time in here.”  She laughed, opening the curtain enough to splash a handful of water at him.

“Hey!  Oh that’s it lady.”  Jake opened the curtain and Claire shrieked as he stepped into the shower fully clothed, barreling his way to the hot water stream, “You’re gonna get it.”

“No, get out, this is my water!  You still have clothes on!”  Claire yelped at the cool air meeting her wet skin but quickly warmed again when she watched Jake’s wet t shirt cling to his chest and abdomen.  His large biceps bunching and releasing as he ran his hands through his hair.  A peek of skin flashed under the hem of his shirt showing some belly hair and defined muscle and she forced herself to look away.

“Oh I’m sorry, carry on with whatever you were doing.  Don’t mind me.”  He said casually with a smirk as he squeezed some shampoo in his hand and lathered up his hair.

“Fine, I will.  Claire lathered her remaining leg and began to shave her shin.  Jake looked over at her.

“ _That’s_ how you do it?”  He asked curiously.

“Yeah, how did you think I do it?”

“I don’t know, I never gave it much thought, I took you for a waxing kind of girl.”  He rinsed his hair quickly and stripped out of his wet clothes, tossing them into the sink.

“Boys…”  Claire said under her breath.

“What was that, Miss Sullivan?”

She finished her task and ran a smooth leg up his own under the water to rinse it off.

“Nothing.”  She put her razor up and rung out her hair, “I’m done in here, it’s all yours.”

Jake reached over fast and caught her leg and her lower back and held her to him.  She lowered her leg and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“We don’t have time right now.”  She said, his lips moving closer to hers.

“Make time.”  His voice was husky and before she could blink his mouth was on hers eagerly.  He pushed her against the wall and ran his hands to her breasts.

“Jake, we really don’t.”

“Don’t care.”  He said as he moved one hand lower down her wet skin past her belly, finding another kind of wetness.

Claire felt two of his fingers slide into her, stretching her as he pushed deep and she moaned against his mouth, “Okay, ten minutes.”  She moved a hand to the back of his head pulling him closer as his fingers worked in and out of her teasingly slow, moving deeper while sliding along sensitive areas.

“That’s doable.”  He said in agreement as he kissed her again, beginning to kneel in front of her.  He lifted her leg over his shoulder and moved in closer.  She rested her head on the tile wall as she ran her hands in his hair with a sigh.

* * *

 

Half an hour later after her ten-minute warning, they had exited the shower and went their separate ways in the house to finish dressing.  She knew they were going to be late now but the reason why was well worth it.  “He’s so tall and handsome as hell.  He’s so bad but he does it so well.”  Claire sang along with the radio as she finished zipping up her dress.  
  
“Thank you for the compliment, but what are you doing up there?  They’re going to be here soon!”  Jake’s voice sounded impatient and anxious.

“Don’t rush me, Jensen!”  Claire shouted back in frustration, putting on finishing touches to her makeup and hair.  Her dress was perfect, her shoes felt great after breaking them in per Jolene’s advice, and her new under garments even turned her on.

She planned on taking advantage of the evening and surprising Jake with her new bra and panty set she bought for the evening.  She found he had taken a liking to her new stash of sexier underwear.  She would walk around in them pretending it did had no effect on him and would smile to herself as he chased her around the house for peeks.

“We are going to be late, lady!”  He added in exasperation, “I’m coming up there!”

“NO!  I’m almost ready!”  Claire shouted back while rolling her eyes.  “And what are you going to do when you’re up here huh??”

“Claribel Sullivan, just get your butt down here!”  He called up, Claire could hear the laugher in his voice.

“That’s not my name.  Just be patient!”

“But I want to seeee!  You’ve kept me waiting for two weeks with this dress.”

“Jacob if you don’t stop it, I’m going to take this dress off and go to bed!”  Claire slapped down her hairbrush in annoyance.

“Yes ma’am.”  His voice was quieter.

She did a few last touch ups and then left their bedroom.

“Okay I’m all set, are you ready?”  She asked, nerves setting in. 

She heard mock snoring in reply.

She laughed and started down the stairs.  She suddenly felt overdressed and awkward.  What if he didn’t like the dress or thought the make-up was too much. This was the first time he would be seeing her in a nice dress and she started to get butterflies but bit them back as she started down the stairs.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Woo, work it girl!”  He called and wolf whistled.

She shook her head as she came down the stairs laughing, but immediately stopped when she looked up and saw Jake.

He stood in the living room standing up straight, his hands folded in front of him.  He was wearing a dark green dress uniform and slacks, various pins and strips showing his military credentials and title, white shirt and tie underneath.  His uniform boots were freshly polished, the light bouncing off of them.  He looked put together and handsome.  Claire didn’t know what to say to him as she stood staring.

Jake mirrored her reaction.  He looked her up and down swallowing hard, his mouth opening as if to say something but then he closed it again.  His expressive eyebrows raised as he gave her a nervous lopsided grin.

He broke the silence finally, “Oh my God.”  He said quietly looking her up and down some more, “You look…wow.”  He stepped toward her and stopped, taking her hand.  “I’m afraid to touch you, you look so perfect.”  He said softly, kissing her cheek.

Claire smiled and looked up at him.  “Thank you.”  She fingered his various pins on his jacket and he looked down at them.

“You’re a big deal there huh?”

“Not even close.”  He stated with pride, “Just wait until you get there.”

He stopped and took her hand from his lapel, pulling her close.  “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too honey.”  She gave him a soft chaste kiss on his full lips.  “Are you okay?  Your heartbeat is going crazy.”

“Yeah, just excited.  Can I show you off as the hottest date there?”

Claire blushed and looked down then back up at him, “Only if I can too.”

A car horn blasted outside and they looked to the door.

“That’s our ride.”  He said, taking her hand and taking a deep breath, “Ready?”

“I think so.”  She grabbed her clutch and they headed to the door.  Jake opened the door and stepped out as catcalls rose from the car.  He took an exaggerated bow.

“Hey Mr. T shirt, looking good!”  Pooch shouted.  Pooch, Clay, Cougar, and Roque were lined up against the car waiting for the couple.

“Where’s your woman, Jensen.  You didn’t get stood up again did you?”  Roque teased.

Claire heard his comment and walked out nervously, taking Jake’s hand immediately and gripping it tight.  Jake looked down at her and then back at Roque with a proud grin.

Cougar muttered something in Spanish, staring at her.

Roque mouthed the word _damn_ and gave Claire an appreciative look as he smoothed his goatee with his thumb and forefinger.

Pooch grinned at her, “Damn Claire, you look great!”

Jake gestured for Claire to walk in front of him, “After you, beautiful.”

Clay grinned at them, his dimples forming before he let out a good natured laugh and slapped the top of the limo in excitement, “Losers!  It’s party time!”


	4. Chapter 4

The ballroom at the hotel was enormous and already filling up quickly.  Jake held tight to Claire’s hand as they walked with their group, making small talk with random military people and spouses along the way, complimenting each other’s outfits and uniforms.

While they waited at the doorway to get inside, Claire looked around for a minute and stopped.  Jake looked back and turned to her, with a quizzical look.  “What’s up?”

“I think I’m too purple.”  She muttered shyly.

“What do you mean?”

She motioned around the room discreetly.  “Nobody else is wearing purple.  Maybe I should go home and change.”

“Absolutely not.”  He moved closer to her.  “Don’t be nervous, you’re the most beautiful woman here.”

He started to loosen his tie.  “Want me to wear my tie around my head, I’ll do it if it makes you feel better.”

“No!”  She said, laughing.  She adjusted his tie and he smiled down at her.

“You have no idea how amazing you look and I am completely serious.”  He said, kissing her forehead.  “You make quite the attractive eggplant.”

She gave him a gentle shove.  ”Thank you, I think.”

She looked around and saw an older woman holding hands with an older man in uniform speaking to a friend.  The woman was looking around curiously as well.  She noticed Claire looking at her and they smiled at each other.  When the older man finished speaking with the man next to him, he turned to the woman and kissed her cheek before quietly saying something to her.  The woman grinned and blushed before they moved up in line to enter the room together.

“Think that will be us someday?”  She asked as Jake looked over at them to see what had caught her attention.  They started to walk to their table.

“I hope so.”  Jake said, squeezing her hand, letting out a quick, anxious breath.

* * *

 

They found their seats at the large banquet table and Jolene immediately grabbed Claire’s hand and took off for the dance floor.

“She says she is exhausted with the baby at home and then she races off to dance.”  Pooch said watching the girls join others on the dance floor.

“Women.  Am I right?”  Jake joked as he leaned over and grabbed Pooch’s dinner roll.

“Hey!  What’s wrong with you.  That was mine!”  Pooch lunged for Jake’s hand but Jake was faster and moved out of the way seconds before his hand could be grabbed.

“So take Jolene’s.” Jake said with his mouth full.

“She’ll kill me.  Where’s yours?”

“In my mouth!  Claire’s too.”  He said while chewing, his cheeks bulging out but he was still able to make a mischievous grin.

“What the hell?  Didn’t you eat today?”

“Nope.”  He shook his head, swallowing.  “Too busy to eat earlier.”

Pooch scoffed, “Jensen not eating?  Something’s wrong with the world.”

“Ha ha.”  Jake rolled his eyes as he turned in his seat to watch Claire.  She was laughing and occasionally leaning over to say something to Jolene before they both would double over laughing and dance some more.  Her moves were smooth yet sexy and he knew wasn’t trying, she always looked so carefree and happy when she danced.

He was deep in thought watching when Pooch said something, knocking him out of his trance.  “Claire looks incredible.  You’d better watch her tonight.”  Pooch said elbowing him.  The heard another male voice join in and he hid his cringe knowing the remark was going to be less than pleasant.

“So who is she going to leave with tonight Jensen?  No woman ever leaves here with you.”  Roque’s date made a disapproving face at him and shook her head, elbowing him softly.

“Roque.”  Clay warned, his voice a low lazy rumble, “Leave him alone.”  He chuckled as he watched Jake looking over at Claire with a smile.  He narrowed his eyes in amusement and looked between the two and then picked up his drink, taking a sip.  “Jensen, any plans after the ball?”

“Huh?”  Jake asked distractedly.  He looked over at Clay and then shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Just go upstairs maybe.”

“Yeah!”  Roque said pounding his palm on the table with a sharp laugh.

“Alright now.”  Jake said with a sheepish smile.  He looked back to Claire and she looked over at him and smiled, giving him a tiny wave.  He smiled back with raised eyebrows and waved back.

“Excuse me fellas, I think I need some air.”  He said with a forced smile as he stood up and head out of the ballroom.

“What’s with him?  Roque asked with amused curiosity

“Nerves, crowds, he’s crazy; who knows.”  Pooch said stealing Jolene’s roll and breaking it in half, shoveling it in hungrily while making sure she didn’t notice.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you hungry?”  Jake leaned over and nudged Claire as she pushed some vegetables around her plate listening to a conversation at the table.

“Hmm?  Oh, just nervous.  I’m afraid I’ll spill something on my dress.”

“Eat your peas or no dessert.”  He said with a mock scolding as he scooped up some of his own vegetables and held his fork to her as if feeding a child.

“How dare you, you’re the one who needs to be bribed to eat vegetables.”  She pushed his fork away while laughing.

“Suit yourself, but I see a bunch of cupcakes over there with your name on them.”  He shrugged casually, looking over at her with a teasing grin.

“Hey I eat salads.  What greens do you make an attempt to eat, Mr. Ramen noodles for breakfast.”

“Come dance with me.”  Jake said standing up quickly, changing the subject.

“That’s what I thought.” Claire retorted, standing and taking his hand.

They walked to the dance floor and she put her arms around his neck.  He held her waist and looked down and then around the room.  The song wasn’t fast but it wasn’t a slow song either.  Claire ignored that and watched Jake standing awkwardly looking around the dancefloor so she took his hands and placed them on her back before sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

“I dance like a junior high punk.”  He warned.

“No you don’t, stop it.  I like how you dance.”  She rubbed his neck and moved in, putting her head on his chest.

“Having fun with Jolene?  You guys have been nonstop on the dance floor.”

“Yeah, she introduced me to some other Army wives.  Well not _other_ , but you know what I mean.  They’re nice.”  She smiled and swayed with him.  He held her tighter and let out a content sigh.

After a few slow songs, the DJ played some faster music and the couples broke up making way for groups of people dancing.

“I can’t dance to fast stuff.”  He said, leaning in toward her ear.  She looked up at him and frowned slightly before smiling.

“You’re fine.”  She said, taking his hand and raising his arm, doing a twirl and giggling.  He grinned and spun her again.  This time, she nearly fell due to his foot standing on the hem of her gown.  She tripped and he caught her, scooping her up in a smooth motion before she hit the floor and setting her back on her feet.

“I’m sorry!  Two left feet.”  He said.  “You okay?”

“No harm done.”  She said and took his arm, heading back to the table for a break.

“Smooth, Jensen.”  Roque said with a smirk.

“I don’t see you out there.”  Claire looked over with a raised eyebrow at Roque.  She didn’t hate the man but he wasn’t one of her favorite people.  She was polite to him but had no issues giving it right back when he teased Jake around her.

He stared at her surprised for a moment and then chuckled.  “I like her.  You take care of her, Jensen.”  He said looking from Claire to Jake.

Jake kissed her temple.  “My hero.”  He said, rubbing her leg under the table.

Jolene came up behind Claire and tapped her shoulder.  “Hey, I want you to meet some more girls.  Come on!”

Claire looked at Jake and he gestured to the door.  “Do you mind?”

“I need a break, go have fun.”  He said.

She kissed his cheek and stood up.  “See ya in a bit.”  The girls left the table and Jake watched her leave.  Taking a deep breath and picking up his beer, swallowing the contents in large gulps.

* * *

 

Claire was sitting at a table chatting with Jolene and some of the girls she had just met when she looked over and saw Jensen sitting by himself at the table.  He looked pale as a sheet and almost sick.  He leaned forward and let out a large breath of air and then took a long sip of a beer from a new pint glass.

She motioned to Jolene that she was going to go sit with Jake and she hurried over to him.  When she got to the table he looked up at her with a small smile.

“Hey, are you okay?  You really look flushed.”  She felt his forehead with a concerned frown.  “You’re really warm, maybe we should get you home if you’re sick.”  She felt his forehead with the back of her hand again and watched him carefully.

“I’m fine, it’s just warm in here.”  He adjusted his tie as she sat next to him.

“Yeah, this dress isn’t the coolest under these layers.”  She agreed.                                                                                                                               

He took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “Can we go outside for a minute for some fresh air?  It’s really getting hot in here.”

“Sure.”  Claire reached for his hand as he stood and helped her up.

They headed to a pair of heavy doors and walked outside, being met with chilly night air.

“You don’t think there’s this many people inside until you see them all from outside!”  Claire said looking back through the ballroom doorway in awe.

“Yeah, these can get pretty crowded.”  Jake agreed tugging at his collar.  “So are you having fun tonight?”  He asked, as they held hands walking around the little garden.

“Yeah, I feel pretty in this dress and you look very handsome.  Maybe we should dress up more often.”  She said, putting her head on his arm for a minute as they walked.

“Pretty?  You look incredible.”  He said.

“You know what I mean.  Can you wear your dress uniform more often?”

“Sure, dress greens Jake and the tavern wench.”  He joked.  They laughed and walked to a lit gazebo, looking out at a pond next to it.

Jake stood behind Claire, his arms around her arms as she leaned back against him.  They watched moonlight rippling off of the small pond and listened to the music coming out of the ballroom.

“Are you glad you came this time?”  Claire asked him.

“Mmhm.”  Jake said resting his chin on top of her head, his beard lightly scratching and tickling her.  He nuzzled her neck softly for a minute and moved his chin back to where it had been before.

“Do you want to go back inside, your arms are cold.”  He asked with some concern.

“It’s getting a little chilly.” She admitted, trying to get more warmth from his arms.  He was shivering a little and Claire realized they had been outside for a while.  “How are you doing?  You look a lot better.”

“Much better.”  He said.  “Let’s get you inside.”

She looked out at the pond for minute more.

“Okay.  Want to dance when we get back inside?  Y’know what’s funny?  I didn’t think a military ball would play Linkin Park but this DJ is awesome!”  She pulled her hair up for a minute to let the cool air hit her neck.

“Oh, can we get something to eat on the way home later?  I was too nervous to eat much all day and we barely touched dinner.”

She felt him back away and she turned around when he didn’t reply.

“Or do you want me to make something really fast.  I think there’s—”

She stared at him in disbelief and then brought her hand to her mouth in surprise as she found him down on one knee, his posture straight.  “I love you Claire.  I had a big speech planned but I forgot everything I was going to say.”  He said, his voice wavering a little as he gave a helpless smile.

“Oh my God.”  She whispered, her eyes wide.

“So, I wanted to do this here because this is my life and you are too, and you’re both everything I ever wanted.”

Claire felt her eyes start to water and she let out a combination of a small laugh and a sob.  He looked completely happy and nervous as hell.  Claire took a step back and held onto the gazebo railing to steady herself.

Jake continued, his eyes red as he spoke. “I wish I could remember what I had planned to say, but when I saw you first walk toward me earlier tonight I haven’t been able to think straight since.”

His eyes never left hers and Claire realized that this wasn’t her adorable joking Jake, this was a man laying everything out in front of her, offering his life to her.

He swallowed hard and pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it.  “Claire, will you marry me?”

Claire grinned and wiped a tear away as she began to nod happily.

“Yes.  Yes, Jake, I’ll marry you.”  She laughed quietly as he stood up and picked her up, kissing her.  He set her down and his lips found hers again, softer this time, taking his time as he ran his hand along her cheek.  She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Ha ha, you said yes.”  He whispered teasingly in a sing song voice as he put his forehead on hers.

“Yes I did.”  She said smiling up at him.  He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and then backed up, taking her left hand.

He slid the ring on her finger and Claire looked down at it in amazement.  It fit perfectly, a platinum band with one single round diamond in the center, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t showy.  It was just simple and perfect.

“It’s beautiful!”  She stared at it and heard him chuckle.

“Like it?”  He asked.  “I know you’re not big on jewelry but this is you.”

“It’s perfect.”  She said looking up and kissing him again, “You’re perfect.”  He took her hand and kissed her again, pulling her to him, holding her hand on his chest.

“You said yes.”  He said, beaming and Claire laughed.

“Yes I did.”  She said putting her arms around his neck, “Best decision I ever made.”

“So should we go back in?”  He asked.

“Can I stay out here with my fiancé a little while longer?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

They stood swaying to the music coming from inside the building for a while.  Jake looked up suddenly with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”  Claire asked.

“I left my jacket inside or I would put it on you, I’ll be right back.”  He started to walk off and she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“No, stay here.  I’m warm enough.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come back here.”

He pulled her into his arms again and she moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest.

“Sure you want me?”  He asked quietly.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything.”  She replied, closing her eyes as they swayed to the music from the ballroom.

The song ended and there was a pause before another song started.

“Are you serious?  The Top Gun song?”  He laughed as Claire looked up at him.

“Did you plan that?”  She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“No, just coincidence.”  He laughed as she moved in closer to him.  He held her tighter and smiled.

“Take my breath awayyyyyyy.”  He teased.

“Still think it’s a cheesy song?”

“It’s actually growing on me.”  He murmured happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love theme from Top Gun is Take My Breath Away by the group Berlin.


End file.
